Rangers Girls
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Power Rangers Ninja Storm/Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Power Rangers Mystic Force/Winx Club/Sailor Moon/High School Musical/Hilary Duff/Enchanted/Aly & AJ/Charlie's Angles/Charmed - ok so i was really bored when i stated this story - PLEASE R
1. Introduction

Our song begins 100 years in the future were a write is hard at work on book about, well that part is a mystery to you, the write, and me. The write has been working hard on his book for three days and he could not think of a single thing to write, until his granddaughter comes in.

"Grandpa, are you done yet?" she said walking over to her grandpa.

"No." he replied in a tone that scared his granddaughter. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I m just so frustrated with this book."

"O.K. Grandpa, I ll go." She said as she walked over to the door.

"Wait, it time for me to take a break." He said putting down glasses, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the imagination station? It's no fun going there by myself." She said grabbing her grandfather s hand.

"O.K." he said walking over to the door.

"Can I pick out the stories?" She said smiling at her grandfather.

"Yes, you can. He said opening the door. Awesome." She said hoping onto a chair.

"Now, what show to you what to watch?" he said as he turned on the imagination station.

"I don t know, Grandpa?" she said as she looking at the show list.

"I'll let you mix some stories together." He said.

"I thought that wasn't allowed?" she asked her grandfather.

"It'll be are our little secret." He said as she gave him a hug.

"O.K. then I want to use Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Winx Club, Sailor Moon, High School Musical, Hilary Duff, Enchanted, Aly & AJ, Charlie s Angles, and Charmed." She said putting all the shows in the imagination station.

"That's some interesting chooses, Daphne." Her grandfather said.

"Why is interesting, Grandpa?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You chose shows, movies, and arties from the late 1900's and early 2000's." he replied.

"I did." She said, "I saw them on a history channel shows. I thought they were 10years olds or 20years old."

"Well their 100year old." He replied. "I listen to my Hilary Duff CD all the time."

"Was she good?" She said her grandfather.

"She was not Zero Gravity." He replied with a laugh.

"Now what are you two doing down there?" Daphne's mother said though the intercom.

"Nothing, Susie." Daphne's grandfather said.

"Fine then, Dad. Dinner's at six." Daphne s mother said.

"Now what do I do, Grandpa?" Daphne asked.

"O.K. Daphne push that button and let s see want story you made." He replied pointing to a blue button.

"Please insect title." The computer said as it brought up a picture on the screen.

"What should I use for the title?" Daphne said.

"What do you want?" her grandfather said.

"What s the name of your book?" she asked.

"Women s Heart." He replied as Daphne typed it into the computer.

"Characters come from the shows: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Mystic Force. Songs are taken from High School Musical, Hilary Duff, Amy Adams and Aly & Aj. Some of the images are taken from Winx Club and Sailor Moon. Some spells are taken from the show Charmed." The computer said.

Press the green button, Daphne. Her grandfather said.

"Tori, Veda, Kira, and Madison are trapped by the evil alien, called Queen of Destruction, and turned into dark halves of Ladies of Water, Mistress of Sound, and Goddess of the Winds. Will boys be able to save the girls?" the computer said as the movie started.


	2. Day at the Beach

On a hot, sunny day on a Californian beach, Tori was giving Blake a surfing lesson, when Blake said, "What wrong with you, Tori. You seem out of it."

"I'm fine," mumbled Tori, "I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong."

"You just tried. Let s go sit down." replied Blake.

"O.K." answered Tori. when they made their way make to the shore, Tori said, "Hey, Kira what ya doing?"

"Showing Trent the song I've been working on." answered Kira.

"She sounds pretty good." said Trent.

"Hey listen to it and tell me what you think O.K." said Kira.

_We re soarin , flyin  
There s not a star in heaven  
That we can t reach  
If we re trying  
So we re breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that s different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
Til we re separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe We re breakin free_

_We re soarin'  
Flyin  
There s not a star in heaven  
That we can t reach  
If we re trying  
Yeah, we re breaking free_

"That all I've I got right now. When I finish, I m going to play it in a contest. The two finalists are going the Barcelona, Spain to perform for a recording deal." said Kira.

"I like the song." said Blake.

"Thanks, Blake" answered Kira.

"Hey maybe me, Veda and Madison can perform with you." Tori said with a smile.

"That would be great." Kira replied.

"Smile for camera people." said Nick.

"Hey Nick." said Tori.

"Madison was just showing me how to use camera angles. Veda trying to teach Chip how to dance, which is impossible to me." said Nick.

"Hunter and Dustin are racing. Cam is scanning for aliens with a laptop. Sender, Conner, and Ethan are fighting about who is the best ranger or something like that. If anyone wanted to know." said Madison.

"Madison, what do you think of singing in a contest?" Tori asked.

"Would I have to wear a costume?" Madison remarked.

"Maybe," Tori said.

"But most likely you will not." Kira said.

"I have done a miracle," Veda said. "Chip can now dance."

"Ya," Chip said. "I can dance."

"Veda, I congratulate you for doing the impossible." Nick said.

"Hey," Chip interrupted. "I m not deaf you know."

"You, guys are giving me a migrant." Tori moaned as she lay back onto one of the beach blanket. Everything seemed fine, and then all of a sudden a woman came blasting lasers at the boy and trapped all of the girls in a box of mystical powers. "Who are you." Blake said.

"I am the great and powerful Queen of Destruction." the woman called to the boys.

"Who?" asked Trent.

"Shut-up you insolent fool." Called the Queen of Destruction.

"Seriously, who is she." Dustin said.

"I do know." Chip.

"I don t know who she is but can we just get rid of her?" Hunter said.

"Hunter, what's with you." Conner said.

"She is cutting into my vacation." Hunter said.

"So?" Trent said.

"Do we get vacations a lot?" Hunter said.

"Good point." Ethan said.

"Ready." Nick said.

"Ready" said the rest.

Blake and Hunter: _Thunder Storm, Ranger __Form_  
Shan and Dustin: _Ninja Storm, Ranger __Form_  
Trent, Conner and Ethan: _Dino Thunder, Power Up_  
Nick, Chip, and Sander: _Magical Source, Mystic Force_

"Hey, give us back the girls and will go easy on you." Shan said.

"You dare bear arms at me." Called the Queen of Destruction.

"When is she from the 1800's?" Ethan said.

"All together now." Shan said.

"On three," Sander said, "One, Two, And Three. Fire!" Then all the boys blasted at the Queen of Destruction. However, when the smoke cleared, the Queen of Destruction was standing there holding her little box.

"Feel the wrath of a thousand deaths." The Queen of Destruction said as a black smoke slowly crept closer and closer to the boys.

"I ain't going out like." Nick said pulling out his wad.

"What are you doing?" the Queen of Destruction said.

"This." Nick said throwing a fireball at the Queen of Destruction.

"You can t hurt me." The Queen of Destruction said putting up a shield, which entirely shattered because of the fireball.

"Impossible!" she screamed as the fireball burned her.

"Wow!" Trent, Conner, and Ethan said.

"Did I get her?" Nick said.

"No!" the Queen of Destruction said as she reappeared.

"Hell no." the boys said.

"You'll pay for bearing arms at me." Called the Queen of Destruction, as she vanished with the girls leaving only a letter that said:

_**To have the women back come to the island in the Ocean that rise every hundred year. If you do not come within one hour, you will face the power of the Ladies of Water, Mistress of Sound, and Goddess of the Winds.**_

"Why can't we even have a day at the beach?" Conner said.

"Who knows?" Ethan said.

"Let's go." Sander said.

One hour later on an island in the pacific, boy had arrived and had begun to search the island. Cam said, "We had two and a half hours before the island begins to sink."

"Then let s get started." asked Blake.

After two hours of searching the juggle, they finally found the girls in a cage on a cliff over looking the ocean. Before the boy could reach the girls cages, necklaces appeared on the girls necks. All of a sudden, the girls change into the dark halves of Ladies of Water, Mistress of Sound, and Goddess of the Winds.

Tori and Madison created a wave that crash on top of the boys. Kira scream so loud that it was able to knock down trees. Veda caused tornado that suck the boys into the sky and then drop them. Finally, after being thrown around for three more minutes, Blake said, "I'm though playing around. Guys are you ready."

"Does it mater." screamed Conner.

"No it doesn t." replied Blake, "Ready." Ready said the rest.

Blake and Hunter: _Thunder Storm, Ranger Form_  
Shan and Dustin: _Ninja Storm, Ranger Form_  
Trent, Conner and Ethan: _Dino Thunder, Power Up_  
Nick, Chip, and Sander: _Magical Source, Mystic Force_

Then the Queen of Destruction ordered the girls to attach. Tori and Kira attached Trent and Blake, Madison and Veda attached Nick and Chip, and the other boys attached the Queen of Destruction.

"How can we get them to snap them out of this crazy transformation." asked Nick.

"Guys, maybe if you get the necklaces off of them, they snap out of it." said Cam.

"It s worth a shot." said Blake, grabbing tori and ripping off the necklace. As the necklaces came off the girls began to snap out of it. Tori then asked Blake, "How in the world did we get here?"

"It a long story, Tori." answered Blake but, before Blake could say anything else the girl were shoot. As the girls fell to the ground the Queen of Destruction said, "That will keep them busy." Then they were all back at the beach but the girls were still unconscious.


	3. What's Wrong With the Girls

What Wrong With the Girls?The next day at Ninja Ops, boys were trying to think of way to wake up the girls until Hunter said Look the girls are waking up! "Babe, my head hurts." Tori said as Blake helped her stand up.

"What Tori just say to Blake?" Shan said with a queer look on his face.

"She called him Babe, idiots." Veda said as she pushed Ethan and Conner away as they were helping her up.

"Veda, are you feeling alright?" Chip said.

"Ya, you re not in your usual cheery mood." Sander said sarcastically.

"Madison, are you O.K.?" Nick said as he helped her to her feet.

"I don t want to move." Madison said she sat right back down on the floor.

"O.K. girls," Shan said, "this isn t funny."

"Ya," Dustin join in, "so all of you just snap out of it."

"Odd?" Cam said as he walked over to the bookshelf.

"Tori, listen to me carefully." Ethan said, "Did you hit you head on a rock or something?"

"No, Sweetie." Tori said moving closer to Ethan. "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because to put it nicely," Trent said, "You are acting like a nut. No offence."

"I'll bite, why are the girls acting so weird?" Hunter said.

"And now," Dustin said, "its time for Cam to explain the whole thing to us."

"The girls were each shot by one of the seven deadly arrows." Cam said holding out the scroll:

_**The seven arrows when cursed  
with one of the legend seven  
sins. The infected will become  
worse and worse until the  
sunsets on the next day.**_

The seven deadly sins are:  
1. lust  
2. angry  
3. greed  
4. pride  
5. sloth  
6. envy  
7. gluttony

"What sins did we get hit with, Sweet?" Tori said, moving your fingers up and down Blake's chest. "Because I don t feel like I have pride, envy, anger or greed. So do you know that sin I might have?"

"Just a---a thought but I think Tori was hit by the lust arrow." Blake said as his face turn red.

"Will that s how she's acting." Ethan said.

"What does lust means." Someone said. They all turn around, faced Dustin afterward Dustin turn around and said, "What!"

"I wanted lust, I hate whatever my sin is, Trent." Kira said.

"Shut up you tramp." Veda said.

"I'm not a tramp, you slut." Kira said.

"Come said that to my face." Veda said.

"Then hall your big butt over here." Kira said.

"Shut-up," Tori said, "Kira you re not a tramp, and Veda you re not a slut. But you both are acting like total---"

"Tori, don t you even think about finishing that sentence." Conner said.

"I was just going to say witch." Tori said crossing her arms.

"Calm down you three or I will have to---to. I don t know what I ll do but I ll do something to you three, do you three understand?" Sander said as he and the others pulled them all apart.

"Yes sir, Sander." Tori, Kira and Veda said.

"Attention, Attention we have just found to more sins in this corner wearing yellow is envy and in this cover wearing black and purple is angry." Dustin said right before he was slapped by Veda.

"What was that for, Veda?" Dustin said as Chip moved Veda to the other side of the room.

"For being a big jerk, you twit." Veda said trying to break free of Chip s grip.

"Don t touch him, you slut." Tori said as she grabbed Blake's hand.

"Let's not do that, Tori." Blake said moving away from Tori and almost tripping over Madison, who was lying motionlessly on the floor.

"O.K. Tori has lust, right?" Shan said facing Blake.

"Yes, but I m sure it would be O.K. if you gave me a test to make sure." Tori said moved closer to Shan.

"Down girl, down." Shan said backing away.

"And Kira has envy, right?" Ethan asked.

"That s right." Trent said.

"Veda has anger, right?" Conner said.

"Yes!" Dustin yelled.

"Then what sin does Madison have, guys?" Neck said helping her to her feet.

"She has sloth, I think." Cam said.

"Let's say I did not know what that means what would you tell me?" Dustin said.

"I would say you were lazy, and that is what it means." Veda said.

"Cam, can I see the stroll?" Tori said as she looped her arm over Cam's arm.

"Um, Blake," Cam said, "Deal with Tori."

"Cam, why do I have to deal with her?" Blake whispered to Cam.

"She's your girlfriend." Replied Cam.

"Fine." Blake said.

"Thank you." Cam said.

"Tori, maybe you shall go and stand in the corner...over there...by yourself." Blake said as he moved her away from Cam.

"But I what to stay over here." Tori said.

"Don't you guys like me?" She said as her eyes began to water.

"Um,..." Blake said, "I'm going somewhere other than here."

"Let's go and get that stuff before the girls get even weirder." Nick, Ethan and Conner said walking towards the door.

"Wait," Trent said, "Do you even know what to get?"

"No." Conner said.

"Well you might want to ask Cam." Trent replied.

"Cam?" Ethan said.

"The only way to destroy the cruse is to find Wolf's ban, Yarrow Root, Rosemary and Cypress." Cam said.

"O.K. then let s get a cranking." Chip said.

"One more thing you guys." Cam said.

"What now?" Conner said.

"If the portion is not drunk before the sun sets on the second day or the cursed will---," Cam said.

"Will what, Cam." Trent said.

"Die." Cam said.

"We have got to hurry." Ethan said.

"Girls, you stay here." Hunter said.

"But I want to go, Babe." Tori said give Blake a hug.

"That might not be the smartest choice." Blake said moving away from Tori.

"Well what are we going to do with the girls?" Chip said.

"I think some of us should stay here to watch the girls." Blake said.

"Why." The rest of the boys said at the same time.

"Think about it," Shan said as the boys huddled into a circle, "Do we really want them acting like this. I mean what if they go into the city."

"Good point, Shan." Dustin said.

"Girls, you have to stay here." Ethan said.

"We want to go with you guys." Kira said.

"Not even if pigs were flying." Sander said.

"Then I'll throw you out a window. We're coming." Veda said.

"No way." Ethan said.

"Yes, we are." Tori said.

"No, you re not coming." Conner said.

"Yes." Kira said.

"No way,...absolutely no way." Cam said.

"Yes." Tori said.

"No way." Hunter said.

"Yes!" All the girls said.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn t come." Tori said putting her hands on her hips.

"Huddle." Conner said.

"O.K. I know one thing for sure about Tori and that's when her hands are on her hips trouble is coming." Blake said.

"Well what sure we do?" Trent said, "Cause Kira is getting that 'I'm going to slap you look on her face'.

"And Veda is already mad." Dustin said.

"Well there is only one thing to do." Hunter said.

"O.K. girls we've decide something." Conner said.

"What?" Veda said looking at Dustin.

"Outta my way." Dustin said moving away from Veda.

"You girls can come." Blake said.


	4. The Search for the Girls Survial

The Search for the Girls SurvivalIn Chinatown, while Blake, Nick and Trent were trying to keep the girl in check. The rest of the boys were look for the ingredients for the portion, Blake, do you want to come with me? Tori said she grabbed Blake s arm and pointing towards the van.

Not when you re acting like this. Blake said as he moved away from her.  
I want the popcorn. Kira said.

I ll buy you, your own popcorn, Kira. Trent said.

Excuse me, Miss, A man said to Tori, but can you please give me your opinion on this necklace. I want to make sure that my girlfriend will like it. I can do that and much, much more. Tori said.

O.K. again this necklace is for my girlfriend, so do you think she ll like it. The man said to Tori.

Yes, she ll like it. Tori said as she held the necklace in her hands.

Thanks, Miss the man said as Tori handed him back the necklace.

Men have no taste in women, Kira. Tori whispered. I mean that man did even give me a second look.

Um, Tori. He is so gay. Kira replied. You are so right. I mean he didn t even turn around. Tori said.

But when that means that Blake is gay? Kira said.

Why would you ask that you Tori said but then was interrupted by Kira.

Because you, slut. Kira said in a whisper, When you were trying to get him to the van he was trying to get away from you. She finished leaving Tori all alone.  
Ten minutes later when the rest of the boys came out of the stores Cam said, We have to go to that volcanic spring to find the Cypress but we have the rest of the ingredient. Then let s go guys. Conner said walked towards the van. Guys I think we should hurry. Tori said breathing very heavily.

Why? Ethan said as he hopped into the van.

Because I feel--- Tori said as she suddenly fell to the ground. As Tori fell, she also pulled Kira hair.

What the hell! Kira said as she turned around to see who had just pulled her hair. Tori, wake up. Tori wake up. Blake said as he began to shake her.

Somebody get help. A woman said, as she was digging in her purse for her cell phone.  
Someone hurry and call an ambulance. A man said, as he ran up to Tori and checked her pulse.  
Three hours later Tori was asleep in a hospital room when she woke up and said, What happened?

You fainted. Sander said.

Ya and you pulled my hair at the same time. Kira snorted. I m sorry. Tori said.  
No smart combines, no insults? Kira said.  
Are you angry at her? Veda said.  
No but I m just trying to understand. Tori said.  
What is there to understand you started to act like a slut and then you fainted? Veda bellowed, What is there to think about?

When was I a slut?

So I fainted on the beach? Tori moaned, as she rubbed her head. No, you fainted in Chinatown. Blake said. I think somebody was drinking when we weren t looking. Veda whispered to Kira.

How did I get to Chinatown? Tori said, The last thing I remember was me giving you a surfing lesson.

We---We had just gone to---to. Kira said, I feel weird like I m going to---like I'm going Kira said as she was falling, but was luckily caught by Trent.

Me---me too, guys. Veda said breathing very hard.

Are you all right, Veda? Sander said.

No. Veda said as she lend on the wall.

Let s get them to Ninja Ops fast. Hunter said.

Cam can you teleport the girls to Ninja Ops? Shan said into his communicator. I can try but you might want to stand back. Cam replied. Everybody stand back Cam is go to teleport them. Hunter said. Then the girls disappeared.  
Why did Cam go back to Ninja Ops anyways? Dustin said. He said he was going to start making that drink with the ingredient we got said Shan as the boys lefted the hospital, and he did say, After you check on the girls you guys have to go and get the other ingredient. All that is left is the Cypress which is at the volcanic spring.

Oh ya, I remember. Dustin said, I called shotgun. He finished climbing inside the van.

How on earth did he make it out of the first grade? Sander said. I ll let you know when I figure that out. Shan said. So basically I will never know. Sander said climbing into the van. Hey, I can hear you, Sander! Dustin said.  
At the volcanic springs, the boys were searching for the Cypress when all of a sudden the Queen of destruction appeared and said holding up the Cypress, Is this what you are looking for?

Give it to us. Blake said.  
You can fight them for it. She said as two fairy-like creators appeared. They are called enchantixs. They are me own little creation. Aren t they the most beautiful creators you ve ever seen?

"Not really. Shan said.

Attack! the Queen of Destruction called to the enchantixs.

Cam we have a problem. Hunter said into his communicator. I know I m picking up a massive evil energy wave from your location. Replied Cam, Also you guys had better hurry the girls don t have much time left.

We got it. The boys said.

Ready. Blake said.

Ready. said the rest.

Blake and Hunter:Thunder Storm, Ranger Form

Shan and Dustin:Ninja Storm, Ranger FormTrent, Conner and Ethan:Dino Thunder, Power UpNick, Chip, and Sander:Magical Source, Mystic Force

Guys, we better make this quick. Conner said. Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was putting cold rags on the girls forehead but when he got to Tori, She said in a soft, feeble voice, The necklaces---are the---only way to destroy---the Queen of--- Destruction.

Where are the necklaces, Tori? Cam said, lining closer to Tori. Then Tori touched Cam s head and Cam had a vision of where the necklace when. After Cam saw where the necklaces where, Tori passed out. Tell the boys I ll be back, Dad. Cam said walking out of Ninja Ops.  
Back at the volcanic spring the boys were fighting the enchantixs, when Blake went on behind their and grabbed the Cypress after that the boys combined all their weapons all fired at them thus destroying them. Now let s get to Ninja Ops. Hunter said. O.K. let s get going. Ethan, Chip, Nick and Shan said hopping into the van.  
Back at Ninja Ops, after the boy had finished the potion Sander looked around and said, Where is Cam?

I do not know. Sensei said, He told me to tell you, I ll be back. And then he ran out the door.

O.K. the potion is ready now all we have to do is find out a way for the girls to drink it. Hunter said as he pouring the potion into four separate plastic cups.

I know I know how. Dustin bellowed. And how do you think we sure, Dustin? Shan asked. We sit them up and put it in their mouths. Dustin said. O.K. let s try an idea that would kill the girl. Conner said.

Guys the scanner is picking up a massive energy wave come from a remote part of the coast. Hunter said.

Wait Tori told me a way that um lifeguard use when an unconscious people needs to have medicine or um something like that. Blake said. How do they do it? Conner said.

Give me the potion. Blake said.

You got it, Blake. Trent said handing Blake a one of the cups. You first push down on the chest and the put the medicine, a.k.a. the potion, in your mouth and blow it into the other person s mouth. Blake said and then demonstrated with Tori, and then Tori woke up and said in a weak, frail voice, Hey Blake. Then after all the girls had been given the medicine Dustin said, O.K. now let s get to the coast and kick the Queen of Destruction s butt. 


	5. The Start of a Battle

The Start of a Battle At Ninja Ops, the girls were getting ready to leave when Blake said, What are you girls doing? Getting ready to leave. Tori said.

Why? Blake said.  
You girls aren t going anywhere. Ethan and Hunter said.

And why not? Kira said crossing her arms.

Because you guys---I mean you girls almost die. Conner said.

But we didn t. Tori said.

If we had been like---ten minutes late you would be dead. Why are you getting this, Tori. Hunter said.

But we re not dead. Kira said. Why aren t you getting that? Madison said.

Plus we we re feeling better. So then why won t you let us go? Tori said grabbing Blake s arm as him and the rest of the boys were leaving to go and fight the Queen of Destruction.

I don t care. Blake said.

Ya, you are not going. Conner said.

But why? Tori said.

Because we said so. the boys said as they walked out the doorway. And you need time to recuperate or something like that. Dustin said.

I don t want to hear another word. Blake said.

Then how about three? Tori said, I hate you. You re going understand why I m doing this later. Blake said then was about to give her a kiss on the check but was pushed away so he then walking over to the doorway but was stopped by Shan who then whispered to Blake, Hey Blake are you and Tori like dating? Ya. Blake answered walking out the doorway.

I can t believe you said that to him, Tori. Kira said. I didn t mean it I was just angry and mean Get out of here if don t I ll I ll slap you. He knows that. Tori said.

Does he know that, Tori?" Madison asked.

He does,...he does. Tori said.

Five minutes after the boys left, Cam came running into Ninja Ops and said, Tori, Veda, Kira and Madison, you re all awake.

Ya. Kira said.

Where were you? Tori asked Cam as she wiped off some of the dirt on his face. I was getting these. Cam said as he held up the necklaces.

So then it wasn t a dream. Tori said.

Where are the guys? asked Cam. They went to fight the Queen of Destruction. Kira said.

And then why aren t you girls there? Cam asked.  
They're big jerks. Tori said.  
What her problem? Cam asked backing away from Tori.

Tori and Blake got into a fight. Kira said.

Will come on let s get there before something goes wrong. Cam said. No, Tori said, If they don t want us there why should we go.

Ya, Kira said, I say we let them fight the Queen of Destruction by themselves. O.K. Cam said, What if you we re to see them getting their butts handed to them. We might---possibly if their really, really get beat---we might go help. Tori said.

Well then come over here and see what is happening to the boys. Cam said as the girls walked over to the computer. The girls saw on the computer that the boys were be beat by the Queen of Destruction. Kira said as she saw Trent being thrown into the air, We can stay here. We have to help them. Madison and Veda said as they saw Nick, Sander and Chip being thrown into the water.

Tori we need a unanimous decision. Cam said as Tori watched Blake being blasted at by the Queen of Destruction.

I---I do want to help them---but at the same time I want them to suffer a little more. Tori said.  
Tori listen, Kira said, I don t want to see the boys just all crash and burn---at less I think I don t... Kira. Cam said. Fine I guess I don t want them to crash and burn so let s go help them and then we can rub it in their faces that we re better." Kira said.  
Tori, you know what you have to do. Sensai said.

Let s go help the butt-heads. Tori said.  
When the girls and Cam arrived at the beach Blake said to Tori, I told you to stay at Ninja Ops.

Now can we leave? They don t want our help. Tori said.

Hey girls, could we get a little help here. Dustin said before the Queen of Destruction throw him into the air. Not until Blake apologize to Tori. Kira and Madison said.  
Tori, if it helps, I m sorry. Shan, Dustin and Hunter said. We re sorry, too. The rest of the boys except Blake said before the Queen of destruction shot another laser at them.

It doesn t count unless Blake says it. Madison said. Blake, please just says I'm sorry to the girl. Hunter said.

I m not going to apologize to her. Blake replied before the Queen of Destruction hurled him toward the cliff, Fine, I m sorry Tori. Really? Tori said with her hands on her hips. Yes, Tori. Blake said, I m sorry.

Now was that so hard, Blake. Tori said.

Can you girls just hurry up and transform. The boys said.

Cam, you go first. Tori said.

Cam:Samaria Storm, Ranger Form Girls, are you ready? Tori said. Ready. The rest of the girls said.

Tori, Kira, Madison and Veda:  
We wish to fight

With all our might

So by the power of the jewels

Kira:  
Mistress of Sound

Veda:  
Goddess of the Winds Madison and Tori: Ladies of Water Then in a flash of light, the girls transformed into the Ladies of Water, Mistress of Sound, and Goddess of the Winds, and then the Queen of Destruction said, Oh, four little angels came to help the boys.

Can it. Veda said. Enjoy heaven, angels. the Queen of Destruction said. Go to hell, witch. Tori said.

You first. the Queen of Destruction said. UH TOS AQUATAROST! Tori and Madison yelled, after they said the chant the Queen of Destruction was trapped in a bubble of water then Veda blew a wind that froze the bubble instantly. Finally, Kira screamed and thus shattering the bubble.  
Can t get rid of me that easily. said the Queen of Destruction as she reappeared.  
Oh ya, Tori said, Take this, AQUA ARROW SURPRIZE.

Miss me, miss me now you have to kiss me. said the Queen of Destruction.  
Kiss this, Kira said, FROZEN NOTES! I think not, remarked the Queen of Destruction, SHIELD OF DARKNESS! Oh, brother don't you know when to die. Tori said. Do you? said the Queen of Destruction. But I have a question for you, do you like tree roots? Everyone in the air now. Tori commanded, Veda can you get the boy somewhere else?

Hold on guys. Veda answered.  
"Hold on to what? Ethan and Conner said. Then Veda created a tornado, soon the girls and the boys were high in the air.

Hold still and it will be over quick. said the Queen of Destruction. Veda then made the tornado set the boys back down.  
ANCIENT WIND STAFF! Veda called.

STAFF OF SOUND! Kira called.

FROZEN AQUA STAFFES! Tori and Madison called.

Awesome. Dustin said.

DEADLY SCREAM ANELLATE! called Kira. Then and ear piercing sound came and wrapped around the Queen of Destruction forming a bubble.  
That almost hurt. the Queen of Destruction said, as the bubble disappeared.

Well then, Madison said, Take this, AQUA DRAGON! And this, Tori called, FROZEN DRAGON WHEEL! DARK SURPRIZE! called the Queen of Destruction, and then she turned toward the boys and said, What about them? Don t even. Tori said as she landing on the ground. The Queen of Destruction shot lasers at the boys, but before the lasers hit the boys Tori created a forces field. Your best shot hum. Tori said.

Not on your life. the Queen of Destruction replied, Dream Spiker turn her dreams into dread! After spell, Tori fell to the ground.

Tori! Madison said as she and everybody else rushed towards Tori. 


	6. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

While the boys were trying to wake up Tori, the rest of the girls started to talk, Kira, Veda. We have to put up a shield. Madison said. O.K. Kira and Veda said as they surrounded the boys.

Kira:  
With the Love s might,

Madison:  
And the forces of Light,

Veda:  
We wish to use our light,

All:  
To protect them in this fight.

After the girls said the spell a bright light wrapped around them, Hurry I don t know how long we a hold this shield.

O.K. then, Blake said, But how?

Ha, if you haven t noticed we don t have magical power. Dustin said.

Well, everyone except Chip, Sander and Nick. Shan said. Try this, Kira said as she created a portal, that lends to Tori s dreams. That could work. Hunter said.

Please, hurry. The girls said.

O.K. lets go, guys. Ethan said as he and all the other boys, except Blake, jumped though the portal.

I ll be back, Tori. Blake said before he jumped though the portal. In Tori s dream world, the boys found Tori floating over a lake.  
Tori hold on we ll be right there! Blake said and was about to go into the water but was stopped by Cam.

Wait. Cam said. Why. Blake said.

Look. Cam said and then picked up a rock a dropped it in the water. Why? Hunter said.  
Just look. Cam said as the rock disappeared before even touching the water.  
The rock just like---like disappeared. Dustin said. That's sort of what I was going for, Dustin. Cam said.

O.K. now then how do we get her back? Trent asked. I don t know. Cam said.

Tori! Blake yelled.

Blake, that won t help. Conner said. Do you have a better idea? Blake said.

No. Conner said.

O.K. then, until you think of another plan I'll stick with mine. Blake said.  
Ha, Tori wake up!

Why is he doing that? Dustin said.

Where had you been, Dustin? Shan said.

Ha, I have only been here for two week and I know why he s doing this. Sander said.

Me too. Conner said. Didn t you notice how Blake got that jealous look on his face whenever I got close to Tori? Cam said.

Nope. Dustin said.

Tori wake up! Blake yelled.

Tori, it is time for you to wake up. Your friends need your help." A voice said to Tori, "Tori, it is time to get up."  
Mom. Tori said as she opened her eyes and then she said in a soft voice, Blake.

It works. Blake said.

Well, I ll be dammed. Ethan said."Tori, Blake yelled, wake up. Back at the cliff, the Queen of Destruction was throwing energy balls at the girls shield when Kira said, I can t hold this shield much longer, girls

You have too. Veda said.

I m losing it. Madison said. Hold on. Veda said. I m finished. Kira said as she fell to the ground. Me too. Madison said as she also fell to the ground. Sorry boys. Veda said as she finally fell to the ground and then all the girls transformed into their normal selves.

Weaklings, now watch as I destroy that girl and all of the boys. The Queen of Destruction said as she throw two energy ball at Tori. No! yelled the girls as they stand up. When the energy balls hint the ground, the explosion knocked the girls back.  
Tori, no! Madison said as she started to cry. It s gonna to be O.K. Veda said she held Madison.

No! Kira yelled, falling on her knees.

That was easy. The Queen of Destruction said as she began to laugh.

You re a witch; you re a horrible, ugly witch. Veda said.

I m not a witch, you little--- the Queen of Destruction said.

Don t you dare finish that sentence. A voice said. What? the Queen of Destruction said.

Is that? Kira said standing up.

I didn t think you, guys, would miss me so much. The voice said.

Crying isn t going to help, Madison. Another voice said. Is that? Madison said as she wiped away the tears from her face.

It is. Veda said, as Tori and the boys were walking towards them. Thank goodness. Kira said as she and the others ran over to the Tori and then gave her and the boys a hug. I though I would never see you again. Madison said to Nick.

You can t get rig of me that easy. Nick said as Madison gave him a hug.

All this sweet, nice, let s be best friends stuff is making me want to gag. The Queen of Destruction said.

Guys lets get back in this fight. Tori said.

Fine with me, Tori. Blake said. It's fine with us too, girl. Veda said.

Ready? Shan said.

Ready. The rest of the boys said.

Blake and Hunter:Thunder Storm, Ranger Form

Cam:Samaria Storm, Ranger Form

Shan and Dustin:Ninja Storm, Ranger From Trent, Conner and Ethan:Dino Thunder, Power Up

Nick, Chip, and Sander:Magical Source, Mystic Force Girls, are you ready? Tori said.

Ready. The rest of the girls said.

Tori, Kira, Madison and Veda:  
We wish to fightWith all our might

Kira:  
Mistress of Sound Veda:Goddess of the Winds

Madison and Tori:  
Ladies of Water

Miss us. Kira said.  
I miss you, just like how I miss the chicken poxes. The Queen of Destruction smirked as she throw energy ball at them.

Take this, Tori said as her eyes turn white and glow, POISON AQUA STRIKE! Let s of combine your power with the boys then we may be able to destroy her. Kira said. Are you sure about that, Kira. Veda said. Nope. Kira said. Just then, Tori was hurdled towards the cliff by the Queen of Destruction. Are you girls going to sit there all day? Tori said as she flouted over to them. Hell to the Ya. Madison said.

Ha, boys are you going to just stand their or are you going to get in this. Kira and Veda yelled. Let s do this. all the boys replied.  
Then Kira yelled, throwing the Queen of Destruction against the cliff. Then Madison began to chant UH TOS AQUATAROST! The Queen of Destruction was once again trapped a bubble. After Kira froze the bubble, the boys blasted at the Queen of Destruction and then Veda called out, DEADLY SCREAM ANELLATE! and Tori called out AQUA ARROW SURPRIZE .  
When are you going to get it? asked the Queen of Destruction with a giggle. I am immortal. You can not defeat me. We can sure as hell try. Kira said.

Girls, we can do this. Veda said.

Let s try a spell. Madison said. Fine. Veda said. Boys, be ready to fire, and girls focus on the spell. Madison said.

We don t know any spells. Tori called. Try something, Tori. Hunter said. Tori, try using something about the tide or the shore or something. Cam said. 'Tori remember the songs I sang when you were little.' A small voice Tori and then a small, white flower appeared in her hand. Then Tori said in a soft voice, Mom.

Tori, are you in this or not? Kira said.

Fine. Tori said as she and the other girls joined hands and began to :  
Tides of evil, washed ashore,  
Kira:  
To bring this darkness ever more,  
Madison:  
With all our strength we fight, Veda:  
This fight this fate,  
All:  
Make this evil obliterate!After the girls finished the spell, the Queen of Destruction vanished into thin air. The boy all looked at each when Dustin finally said, That---

Was--- Hunter said.

Totally--- Ethan said. Awesome. Chip said.

That was too easy. Tori said as she and the rest of them transformed back into they normal selves. She ll be back. Kira said. But at less for now--- Madison said. We ve won. Veda said. Let s go to that contest Kira entered, O.K. Nick said.

Let s go. they all answered. Thanks, Mom, for everything. Tori said and then let go of the flower into the wind. Tori, are you O.K.? Blake said.

When I was thinking about the spell I heard a voice. Tori said.

You hear a voice, Tori? Blake said. Ya, the same voice that helped me break free of the Queen of Destruction s spell and lead me back to you guys. Tori said as she wiped away a tear. What did the voice say, Tori. Blake said. It just told me wake up and to remember something. Tori said. Who was the voice. Blake said.

My mother, it was my mother. Tori said s she began to cry. Ha , are you two coming? Dustin asked. We ll be there in a sec. Blake said.

Let s go. Tori said, as she took a deep breath. 


	7. The Contest

Chapter 7: The Contest

At the park where the contest was being held, Tori said, Great we got here in time to here the act before us.

Everybody, please give it up for Gabriella Lynn. the announcer said. This song is called Drama Queen. Galleria said.

_There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around_

For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes And you'll realize

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hott tough everyday wanna-be  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there any way she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back_

For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicles that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hott tough everyday wanna-be  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

_Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful  
Can make it anything you want  
Don't have to stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_

_Doubters, non-believers, once were Her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hott tough everyday wanna-be  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
A hott tough everyday wanna-be  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me_

That was Gabriella Lynn. Announcer said, as the crowd cheered. Now put your hands together for the Power Rangers featuring Tori, Kira, Veda and Madison. I m going to be sick, I m going to be sick. all the girls said.

Just calm down and sing. The boys said giving them a push onto the stage. The girls walked on stage and Kira says, Here a song I can up with on vacation tell me what you think.

_Kira:  
We re soarin , flyin There s not a star in heaven That we can t reach_

_Veda:  
If we re trying So we re breaking free_

_Tori:  
You know the world can see us In a way that s different than who we are_

_Madison:  
Creating space between us Til we re separate hearts_

_All:  
But your faith it gives me strength Strength to believe_

_Kira:  
We re breakin free_

_Veda and Kira:  
We re soarin_

_Tori and Madison:  
Flyin_

All:  
There s not a star in heaven  
That we can t reach

_Kira and Veda:  
If we re trying_

_All:  
Yeah, we re breaking free_

_Tori & Madison:  
Oh, we re breakin free_

_Kira & Veda:  
Ohhhh_

_Tori:  
Can you feel it building_

Madison:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

_Tori:  
Very Soul, Ohhhh_

_All:  
Rising til it lifts us up  
So every one can see _

_Veda:  
We re breakin free_

_Kira:  
We re soarin_

_Tori and Madison:  
Flyin_

_All:  
There s not a star in heaven  
That we can t reach_

_Tori and Madison:  
If we re trying  
Yeah we re breaking free_

_Veda and Kira:  
Ohhhh runnin_

_Tori and Madison:  
Climbin  
To get to that place_

_All:  
To be all that we can be_

_Tori and Madison:  
Now's the time_

_All:  
So we re breaking free_

_Kira:  
We re breaking free_

_All:  
Ohhh, yeah_

_Tori and Madison:  
More than hope  
More than faith_

_Veda and Kira:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_All:  
We see it comin_

_Tori:  
More than you_

Madison:  
More than me

_Veda:  
Not a want,_

_Kira:  
but a need_

_All:  
All of us breakin free_

_Veda and Kira:  
Soarin_

_Tori and Madison:  
Flyin _

_All:  
There s not a star in heaven  
That we can t reach  
If we re trying_

_Tori and Madison:  
Yeah we re breaking free_

_Veda and Kira:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin_

_Tori and Madison:  
Ohhhh, climbin_

_All:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now s the time_

_Veda and Kira:  
o we re breaking free_

_Tori and Madison:  
Ohhh, we re breaking free_

_Veda and Kira:  
Ohhhh_

_All:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that s different than who we are _

The crowd cheered as the girls walked off the stage. Five minutes later, Trent says to Kira, Ha, I been looking for you ever since you got off stage.

Really, because I ve been here the whole time, Trent. Kira said, What did you think of us?

It was O.K. Trent said.

Oh, shut up did you like it or not? said Kira.

Ya, I liked it, but not as much as this. said Trent, and then he kiss her. Tori watched as Trent kissed Kira.

Tori and Blake sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G. Madison said.

What do you mean? Tori said.

You like him. Don t you dare deny it, girl. I have seen the way you look at him, Madison said, and the way he looks at you. She said as she saw Nick. Hi, Nick.

Wait! What do you mean by the way he looks at you ? I mean ya we re going out but we still we haven t---well still haven t quite, exactly--- kissed yet. Tori said

"Really, you haven't?" Madison said giving Tori a surprised look. "Are you serious?"

"You don t think that means he does like me?" Tori said, "I mean he does like me, right?"

"Duh! Where have you been?" Kira and Veda said

"You scared me." Tori said, "And there is no, may I repeat no, way that he likes me if he hasn t kissed me yet."

"What are you girls talking about?" Nick asked.

"About how Tori and Blake, who are going out, but Blake haven t even kissed her yet." Kira said.

"Back up so Tori and Blake---who are going out---haven t kissed each other yet." Nick said as Tori went to get a drink. "What I said?" Nick said.

"Nothing, you just go and talk to your friends." Madison said, as she she patted his cheek and then she and other girls walk over to see what was wrong with Tori.

"Calm down, Tori, we are just talking about Blake." Kira said.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come. Blake is over by the door." Veda said, "Why don t you go and ask him."

"I think not." Tori said then turned with a smile.

"If you won t; I will." Kira said.

"What do you mean?" Tori said as took a sip of her drink.

"Hey! Blake come here." Veda and Kira yelled. Then Tori spit out her drink and began to cough.

What on earth are you doing? Tori said . Then Blake walked up to Tori and said, You were great.

Thanks, said Tori. So you want to go and grab a table?

Tori, I want to ask you something. Blake said.

But before you ask me the question I want to sorry for saying I hate you . I didn t mean it.

It fine, I know you were just blowing off some steam. Blake said.

I was angry that you we re letting me do what I wanted to do. Tori said.

It s O.K. Blake said.

Thanks Blake, so then what s the question you were about to ask me, before I interrupted you. Tori said.

Tori will you possibly--- Blake said but the announcer interrupted him.

Attention, Attention. the announcer said, We have the two finalists. He said as one of the judges handed him the envelope. DRUM ROLL PLEASE. And they are Gabriella Lynn and

Please be us, please be us. Madison said.

The second winner is Girls Rock. The announcer said.

Sorry, maybe next year, Kira. Tori said giving Kira a hug.

I m sorry there has been a mistake the really finalists are as I said before Gabriella Lynn and, the announcer said.

Please be us, please be us. Madison said.

And the real second winner is Powers Ranger! the announcer said.

That---that s us guys. We won. Madison said.

"We re going to Barcelonaaaaa, people." Tori said.

* * *

**_PLEASE_**

**_REVIEW _**

**_MY_**

**_STORY_**

**\/**


	8. How does she know

**How Does She Know**

The next day everyone went roller-skating in the park when Tori said, "I'm going to grab something to eat."

"We're going too." All the boys except Blake said.

"We re hungary too." Veda and Madison said.

"Me and Blake will skate around the lake one more time." Kira said.

"Whatever." Hunter said. Five minutes later, Kira and Blake were circling the gazebo, when Kira said, "Do you like Tori?"

"Yes." Blake said.

"Does she know?" Kira said.

"I think so." Blake said.

"What?" Kira exclaimed, "Have you told her that you like or even might love her."

"Not really." Blake said, "She knows though."

"You're making me think of a song." Kira said.

**_Kira:  
_**_How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?_

"O.K. let's keep skating." Blake said.

"Does she know?" Kira said, as they passed and man who was playing music with some other guys.

"I think so." Blake said.

_**Man:  
**How does she know that you love her?_

"That isn t funny." Blake said.

_**Kira:  
**How do you show her you love her?_

Blake said, "I've never hear this song before."

_**Both:  
**How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

"O.K. lets leave. Blake said as he grabbed Kira hand and they began to go away but were being following by the man.

_**Man:**  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

_**Kira:**  
It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
you must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say._

_"How do I know he loves me?"  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)_

As they passed some senior citizen painted, Kira sat down by the men, grabbed one of their sketch and wrote _'You Are Adorable'_ and turned it around so the ladies could see.

_**Kira:  
**Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

Then she helped one of the women up and they walked over to the men, who handed all of them a beautiful white rose.

_**Kira:  
**Send you flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..._

"Understand." Kira said, as Blake rolled his eyes. "Will you just listen to me. You are so stubborn."

_**Man:** _**  
**_You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her_

Next, they passed a wedding and Kira grabbed Blake as they walked over.

_**Kira:  
**Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true._

How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?_

"I don t dance." Blake said, as Kira made him dance with her.

_**Kira:  
**Dedicate a song with words in Just for you? Ohhh!_

"I don t sing that much either." Blake said.

_**All:  
**He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!_

_**Kira:**  
He's your love  
He's your love..._

At the hot-dog stand, Tori said to Veda and Madison, "Blake is very, very confessing."

"How is Blake confessing?" Veda said.

"He said that he likes me but he won't kiss me...I mean, ya, we kiss, but not a knees go weak type." Tori said.

"He tried to kiss you at Ninja Ops once." Veda said.

"On the check doesn t count." Tori said.

"He likes you but his just shy." Madison said.

"Ya, he's either shy or he thinks I m so ugly that he won t kiss me." Tori said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're adorable, talented, intelligence woman, Tori." Madison said.

"And don't you dare forget it." Veda said.

"Thanks you, girls." Tori said, as Veda and Madison gave her a hug.

"Do you understand the girls?" Hunter said, looking at all the girls.

"No." the rest answered.

"And I think we never will." Chip said.

"Women..." Shan said.

"Women..." the rest chimed in.

_**Kira:**  
That's how you know (la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you (la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know (la la la la la la la la)  
It's true (la la la la la)_

_**All:  
**His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show_

_**Kira:**  
That's how you know (That's how you know)  
That's how you know (That's how you know)  
That's how you know (That's how you know)  
That's how you know (That's how you know)_

_He's your love..._

_**Man:**  
That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her_

_**Kira:**  
That's how you know.  
That's how you know.  
He's your love..._

"She'll know by tonight." Blake said.

"How will she know?" Kira said.

"Because of this little thing." Blake said pulling out a small jewelry box.

"It's beautiful, Blake." Kira said, "What the heck took you so long." Then she smacked him on the back of the head.

"But...it...I...you just..." Blake said, "What I do wrong?'

"Boys..." Kira said.

"What." Blake said, with a puzzling look on his face.

"Tori is so going to love that." Kira said, in a softer tone of voice.

That evening near the lake, Tori and Blake were taking a walking down near the water. Blake looked like he was going to be sick.

"Tori, I...I..." Blake said.

"You what?" Tori said.

"I really like you, and will I have a question for you." Blake said.


	9. Blake's Question

**__**

Blake's Question

"O.K. so what s the question." Tori said.

"Will hmmm---its..." said Blake in a nervous tone.

"It's---it's what." Tori remarked.

"I know what he is going to ask her." Madison said, in a whisper to everyone as they were spying on Tori and Blake from behind some trees.

"No, you don't." Sander said giving her a little push.

"Yes I do." Madison said.

"Ya, the girls know what he is about to ask." Kira said. "Plus Blake told me what he was going to ask her and then I told the girls."

"Blake, as in my brother Blake? Told you whatever this is before me." Hunter said.

"Ya, he did." Veda said .

"Now I see why men die sooner." Sander said.

"Oh really, do tell." Madison said.

"Ya, it s because women argue with us all the time." Dustin said.

"What woman argues with you?" Kira said.

"Did you hear something." Blake said, as everyone hide.

"No, go on." Tori said.

"Everybody, quiet." Sander said.

"The argument thing is true." Chip said.

"I can save you a bunch of arguments and just knock that huge head of yours off." Veda said.

"Shut-up!!!" Madison said.

"We know each other for a long time and I---I want to ask you if you would---you would" stutter Blake.

"You want to ask me what, Blake?" said Tori.

"Will you marry me?" he said holding out an engagement ring.

"Ohhhh" Tori said, looking at the engagement ring, "Its beautiful Blake."

"So does that mean a yes....or a no?" Blake asked.

"Ohhhh," Tori said as her eyes began to water, "It s a---a, oh my goodness, Blake."

"Oh, come on Tori, said yes. It just can't be that hard to say." Kira said in a whisper.

"She has to choose if she wants to spend the rest of her life with him its go to be hard to answer." Trent said, also in a whisper.

"She loves the guy for goodness sake." Madison said. "Shut up, Kira and Trent."

"That's true though." Veda said.

"I don t care if it true just shut-up so I can hear." Madison said.

"Madison, I liked you better when you were shy and quite." Sander said.

"Ya, you ve been hanging out with Nick too long." Veda said.

"I can hear you, you know." Nick said.

"Well, I like it when people aren't sitting on my arm. Sander, move your feet." Madison said.

"Sorry." Sander said.

"Now quiet, people." Madison said.

"Blake can be a bit competitive you know. And it could get on Tori's nerves." Shan, Dustin, Hunter and Cam said.

"But she likes him." Conner, Ethan, Sander, Chip, Nick and Trent said. Then all the boys started to argue and the girls finally said, "Shhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"I can't hear what they are saying." Madison said.

"Tori," Blake said, "you kind of need to say something."

"Ohhhh, well I don t know what is say, Blake." Tori said.

"You could just say, yes." Blake replied.

Tori took a deep breath, grabbed Blake s hands and said, "Yes."

"What?" Blake asked smiling.

"Yes...yes a thousand times, and then a million after that." Tori said.

"I have been hold on to this ring for about a week." Blake replied, as he placed the ring on Tori s finger.

"Yeah!" the girls screamed run to Tori.

"Well, my little bro in getting marry before me." Hunter said, shaking his head, "That is so weird to say."

"It's beyond weird, passed creepy and on its way to crazy town." Chip said.

"Where do you come up with these things, Chip?" Veda said.

"I don't know. It's a talent, I guess." Chip replied, as the group began to laugh.

* * *

**_OK...so I just reallized that I spell some of the character names wrong...so here are the right ways_**

**_Veda - is really Vida_**

**_Sander - is really Vander_**

**_Ok so I was onlt of my one letter._**

* * *

Please review my story

\ /  
\/


	10. Sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Sequal is up,

so

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
